


In Defense Of

by sweaters_and_tea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, pettigrew gets what he deserves, what I would do if confronted with a pedophile who possibly preyed on my friends, why is no one upset that Pettigrew slept in a child’s bed???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaters_and_tea/pseuds/sweaters_and_tea
Summary: What if Hermione took a moment to consider the ramifications of Peter Pettigrew hiding as a pet rat who slept in the dorm of her best friends?Spoiler alert: she doesn’t react well





	In Defense Of

“What the fuck?” Hermione exclaimed as Scabbers grew into Pettigrew. Harry and Ron both looked at her incredulously, their mouths dropping open. Even Sirius looked to be a little stunned, eyes flickering between her and Pettigrew. 

“Don’t look at me like that! Ron, your pet rat just turned into a man! I think I’m allowed a bit of foul language,” Hermione said, and Ron floundered for something to say before closing his mouth and looking at Harry. Harry looked at him and shrugged, then looked back at Pettigrew. 

Sirius, shaking himself out of the stupor that had befallen the group, lifted his stolen wand and aimed it at Pettigrew. A wicked grin stretched across his face, but before anyone could react Hermione ran up and punched Pettigrew squarely across the mouth. He fell to the ground with a thump, and his hands came up to cradle his now bleeding nose.

“Hermione! What-“ Ron and Harry shouted, but the dangerous glint in her eyes quieted them.

“This....pervert! Has been sleeping in and around young boy’s bedrooms for years! He’s seen all of you change!” Hermione growled, before kicking Pettigrew in the stomach. He whined pathetically, which seemed to embolden Hermione, who then began kicking him in earnest.

“You...disgusting...filthy...creature! I ought to kill you right now for what you’ve done to my boys!” Hermione said as she continued to kick him. Pettigrew had fallen silent except for the occasional whimper, in too much pain to react to anything else. Ron and Harry looked at her, then at each other, then Ron grew green in the face and gagged. 

“He- He slept with me! And Percy! He’s been with us for 11 years! Dear Merlin, what if he’s touched me in his sleep?” Ron said, gagging again. Harry’s face twisted into a scowl like that, and after a moment he ran up next to Hermione and began kicking Pettigrew as well. He aimed at his ribs, and he heard a crack as a rib broke. After Ron finished shuddering, he decided he wanted to get some revenge as well and joined in. 

Remus and Sirius stared at the group in disbelief, stunned into silence as the trio continued beating the shit out of Pettigrew. 

“Well, I was just going to curse him, but I suppose this works too,” Sirius said faintly, and Remus could only nod his head. 

“Boys, that’s enough,” Hermione said, with one last kick for good measure. “We need Pettigrew alive if we want to clear Sirius’ name. Professor, could you spell Pettigrew so he can’t escape? I’m not taking any chances with this slimy little rat,” Hermione asked, finally looking at the adults in the shack. Remus nodded silently and casted spells on Pettigrew so he was tied up and couldn’t transform. Harry and Ron stepped back and nodded, satisfied with the level of damage they had achieved. 

Hermione spelled Pettigrew to float, then, seeing Snape still laying in a bundle on the floor, spelled him to float as well. She then began walking out of the shack, the two men bobbing behind her like demented balloons. Everyone else in the shack began following her, before Hermione called back. 

“Professor Lupin, you should stay here. Tonight is the full moon, remember?” Hermione said, and Remus sighed and rubbed his hands across his face. 

“Yes, you’re right Ms. Granger. Thank you. I trust I’ll see you in the morning, Sirius?” Remus asked, and Sirius grinned and nodded. Remus stayed in the shack and watched the retreating backs of his best friend and the three children, and wondered what had happened to this generation.

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this fic was “Hermione Squares Up”


End file.
